This invention relates to data processing apparatus.
It has been found that, in a typical data processing system, a large proportion of instructions merely move data between different storage and register locations and only a minority actually create new values. These data movements are logically redundant, and the object of the present invention is to provide a way of reducing the number of such data movements, so as to increase the performance and efficiency of the system.